Hope
by Shuzy-Chan
Summary: Hope is useless, and so am I.


**A/N : song is "try" by P!nk.**

Oh oh

Ever wonder about what [she]'s doing?  
How it all turned to lies?  
Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Eh, eh, eh

Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy?  
Even when it's not right

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Ever worry that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry?  
When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

 **-x-**

Maybe you're destinated to have a crappy life.

Maybe you weren't meant to be born.

Maybe you're just to stupid to realize that your life is a joke.

Maybe you're everyone least favorite people.

Maybe nobody wants you into their lives.

Maybe you're trouble to everyone.

Maybe you're useles.

 _useless_

 **-x-**

 **Dear Chloe,**

 **I understand that you don't want me in your life anymore.**

 **Nobody wants me, right ?**

 **Nobody will** ** _ever_** **want me.**

 **What if my mother stil doesn't want me in paradise ? Am I going to hell if I die ?**

 **Oh, good idea.**

 **Let's do this**

 **goodbye**

 **\- Beca**

 **-x-**

You staring at the water under you.

The sun is shining, it's like clouds disappeared from earth.

It's beautiful, you think, nature. Trees, animals, the wind, the rain, snow, summer, autumn, winter, sping, the stars... You wish you were this _useful_. You wish someone told you you were worth living. You wish life was easier. You wish wars didn't exist. You wish all people died happy. You wish religions weren't such a bad topic. You wish equality between men and women.

But it's not gonna happen. Humans are too dumb to understand killing each others isn't a solution. Too dumb to think that all religions are saying the same things. Too dumb to realize that feminism is stupid and that we don't need equality between men and women, black and white people, but between _everyone_ , because we're all fucking _human beings._

You sigh.

what if all of this was just a dream ? what if we're all _blind_ and can't see the true side of life ? What if we're not living life like we have to ? What if we're all wrong ? what if ?

Tears, you can't stop them. But you're feeling good. Like you found the key of hapiness. Like everything is going to be fine. _Finally._

 _sometimes we just need to let things go._

 _enjoy life today,_ they say, _yesterday is gone,_ and _tomorrow may never come._

Let's talk about **hope** again. Hold On, Pain Ends. This thing that everybody belive in. this thing that can easily fools someone. You don't have it anymore, do you ?

 **-x-**

You stand up. _It's time,_ you tell youself.

And then, you fall.

 **-x-**

 _Get up, beca !_

 ** _Chloe ?_**

 _GET UP ! Please..._

 ** _I can't._**

 _try..._

 ** _..._**

 _please... get up... try !_

 ** _..._**

 _please...!_

 ** _I'm sorry._**


End file.
